A Final Duel
by Gryffindork1
Summary: A first i think a HP x over with SW:Kotor. Revan and Bastila leave the jedi order to cont.. thier slowly evolving romance. Some how on the edge of charted space they travel a great distance by worm hole to HP sol system. were will the story lead no one kn


A Final Duel

Revan sent another parry at his one time apprentice the fight was fierce nether had ever fault so hard. Revan had released all of the fallen Jedi spirits so they may return to the force and for that he was glad. No one deserved to be treated like that. To have no chance for them to become one with the force. There it was his chance to go back on the offence and he took it and slashed at Malak blocked once twice and once more before he had to return to a defensive stance.

Malak backed off for a second and Revan took the chance to catch his breath.

"Tell me Malak why did you follow me so blindly to the dark side could you not see that was where we were headed?" Revan asked as he reestablished force immunity.

"You are pathetic. I knew you where heading down the dark path and I saw my chance to rule the galaxy one day through you. You know the way the of the Sith apprentice will one day slay his master and take his place and it has been done so since the beginning of the Sith." Malak answered before he started a fresh attack against Revan.

The duel got quicker in pace and soon Revan was forced to use a stimulants just to keep up. After a few minutes Malak saw his chance a struck his old master in the side and while he was reeling in the pain used force push against him. Revan flew back nailing his head against the bulkhead of the Starforge.

Revan's head was killing him and it didn't help that there was a deep gash in his side. Where Malak's lightsabre had struck him.

"Any last words my old master." Malak said coldly standing above him ready to strike him down.

"Remember this my old apprentice if I fall someone will take my place and come after you. They may fail in killing you but someone will come again and again until your dead and the galaxy is as it should be." Revan spit out though the pain.

Malak laughed out loud before he turned off his lightsabre. "I'm going to enjoy this Revan."

Revan's retort never made it as Malak used Force choke on him.

Revan gasped for breath for over a minute before he started to black out. Large white spots where beginning to form in front of his eyes when he heard the snap-hiss of a lightsabre coming to life. What happened next he could only guess, but he was able to draw breath again? Not that it was an easy task after having ones airway crushed. He felt two strong pair of arms stand him up.

"Come on Revan we have to hurry the Republic capital ships are getting into a position to destroy this thing and we have to get out now." Carth said

"Where is Bastila?" Revan asked groggily.

"She on the ship she was in bad shape but Jolee was fixing her up good when me and Juhani came back to check on you and it's a good thing we did." Carth said as they raced toward the Ebon Hawk.

By the time they reached the Ebon Hawk, Revan was all ready past out from pain and exhaustion but he was alive.

3 weeks later

"Knight Revan and Knight Shen please join us in the council chambers." Master Vandar said as he appeared into the hall. Revan and Bastila followed the old Jedi into the chambers.

Once all the pleasantries had been given the meeting began.

"Knight Revan and Knight Shen we bring you here to discuss the relationship between the two of you, and we ask you end it as soon as possible. Don't forget that love no matter how strong an emotion is still that an emotion, and emotion is dangerous to a Jedi as you well know Revan that it often leads to the dark side.

Revan was enraged, but he didn't let it show the only person who could sense it was Bastila and only because of there strong link with the force and each other. "I would do what you asked if I could masters, but I can't stop myself from loving her and I will only follow the advice of Knight Jolee when it comes to love." Revan stated not happy by the request of his elders.

"Very well you give us no choice, but to separate you. Knight Revan you are to report to the Republic navy station over Manaan where you and an ambassador will be sent to the Rakatan home world and to discuss their admission into the Republic. Knight Shen you will stay here and undergo training. Your fall to the dark side however short was still that, and you will be retrained with the Jedi Code and other aspects of the Jedi way of life." Master Vandar said.

Revan slowly pulled out his lightsabre and presented it to the Council. Then he open his hand and let it fall from his grasp. "Then I resign as a member of the Jedi Order." Revan stated then turned and walked out of the chambers hoping that Bastila would follow his lead.

By the time he reached the Ebon Hawk he could tell that she had not. He was upset and headed to his small room he shared with Carth to meditate. Carth had left after the destruction of the Starforge to rejoin the navy to mop up the remaining Sith forces. Of the 9 he had started his trip to the Starforge with only 4 remained with him maybe only 3 now. Zaalbar and Mission Vao where currently on Kashyyyk the wookie home world. Canderous Ordo had gone missing after the celebrations on the Rakatan home world had calmed. Jolee had retired from the order formally and moved to Manaan where he was helping the people after the Sith had raided the city several times before the Republic was able to but down all resistant Sith force and the city was safe but rebuilding what had been destroyed. Juhani had been killed by a group of assassins hired by the person who tried to buy her as a slave when she was just a child. Even though he had died by her hands months before, the man must have had a back up plan incase of his failure. He missed her greatly. He had saved her from herself several times and he had bonded with her over the months. All that were left with him was HK-47 and T3-M4. His fateful druids and friends.

Bastila walked onto the Ebon Hawk searching for Revan.

"Hello Knight Shen, may I ask why you have chosen to visit me?" Revan asked tiredly.

"Please don't call me that Revan. I'm sorry you know that being a Jedi is all I've wanted ever since I came into the Order. I can't leave the Order it is all I know." She said weakly.

He could tell she was hurting inside and he was too, but his anger got the better of him. "You've made your choice now get out!" Revan roared. He regretted it before he finished Bastila looked so broken. She turned to go. "Please don't?" he said softly.

She stopped and turned around he could see the tears pouring down her face as he raced to her. "I'm so sorry, my love I'm so sorry." He whispered into her ear. "I'm leaving tonight please come with me?"

"Ok I'll go with you." Bastila said softly.

"Good come lets get some rest before we leave." Revan said and soon they were both getting some sleep under HK-47's watchful guard.

One month later some where near the edge of the known universe.

Statement: Master we are nearing unknown space. We should be careful not much is known about this area of space." HK-47 said

T3-M4 beeped his agreement.

"We will be fine Hk-47 the force is leading me somewhere I do not know." Revan said looking into empty space.

Statement: Of course master." Hk-47 said

Suddenly the space in front of them opened up. Revan marveled at the nearly endless funnel of space. Slowly the ship was pulled into the wormhole. Once the ship had entered the wormhole a burst of speed threw Revan and Bastila into there consoles knocking them out.

Revan woke up to see Bastila had a head injury he used the force to find the injury. She had a concussion, which wasn't good. Even though he was well versed in force healing it didn't heal such internal injuries. She needed medical attention. Quickly he scanned the current sector he was in. There was only one planet with life, which was abundant. That was Revan's best bet so he set the hyper drive in with the coordinate of the planet. He hit the engage button and his ship warped into hyper drive.

A few moments passed in silence until they drop out of hyperspace. A large blue and green pearl of a planet met his gaze.

Raven meditated searching for a place with a great concentration of the force. After a few minutes he had located a place and tried his best to land but he was no Carth.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat under a shady willow in the heat of September. Ron and Hermione were busy making out on the other side of the tree while Harry drew a bit of the lake and the trees around the lake trying his best to get the trees reflections just right on the lake. It was the start of his 7th year and not two weeks ago Ron and Hermione had finally started to date, and Harry was glad for them. He himself was to busy for any type of romantic relationship. With Voldemort still around and his constant training. He hardly had time to draw anymore. He had picked up drawing as a stress reliever after Sirius's death.

Harry looked up once more to see if there was a bird or animal he could bring into the drawing. Harry was shocked at what he saw some sort of plane or something of the like was approaching the school grounds very fast.

"Guys look!" Harry exclaimed as the first faint sounds of an engine humming.

The trio stood up and left there stuff and headed somewhere to get a better look. However it didn't take long for the large ship to land on the front lawn of the school. Harry was the first to the ship as the ramp came down. Ron and Hermione were right behind him and they pulled their wands at the same time as he did. Nothing was to be trusted during the war. They didn't lower their wands as a man came down the ramp holding a woman who looked hurt.

A/N: hi this is my little hp x over with SW:kotor review and I'll see about updating ASAP.


End file.
